


Just Punishments

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Sometimes, it’s tough to be the good guys.





	Just Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #635 "punish"

“Sometimes it really sucks that being a good guy means we have to protect the bad guys, too,” said Bishop.

“Yeah,” McGee agreed. “Doesn’t seem fair the worst he’s going to get is jail, after…”

“Yeah.”

“You know, there was this book I read, it was a fantasy, it had this magical room – as part of the plot, it tested the kids training to be knights. But one of the kids was abusive, so it punished him by having _him,_ feel all the beatings he’d given to others. Makes me wish we had one of those.”

“Yeah,” Bishop said, again. 

THE END 

**Note:** the book McGee read was _Squire_ , the third book in the _Protector of the Small_ series by Tamora Pierce, referencing the Chamber of the Ordeal. 


End file.
